Naruto Shippuden: Not Hiding Anymore
by Kazuma Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto the god of time and space a being where all power originates from comes to Canon-verse. he has watched his counterpart hide behind a mask and be neglected by jiraiya on their training trip. he decided it was time to step in before his counterpart heads back to the village. Overpowered Naruto. Vampire Naruto.Naruto x Harem slight Bleach xover/slight DBZ xover
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Naruto" Demon**

"Zangetsu" God 

"Goku" Characters Dialogs

"_Ichigo" Character thought_

There are countless multi-verses each holding counterparts of someone but also holds a significant change that separates them from each other. But this story is about the god of time and space the person who holds power over each dimension all power originates from him. His born name was Naruto he was created by Kami and the Shinigami who just wanted the perfect mate who was their equal in everything. Naruto traveled the cosmos intergrading himself into the child of prophecy in each realm, he's been going to realms that had mortal counterparts of himself looking for one that would keep him occupied for awhile.

Currently we find GNaruto (God Naruto) a blond haired man with blood red streaks in a ponytail that came down to the middle of his back, wearing a red vest and a black muscle shirt with Anbu style pants and combat boots, overlooking a counterpart whose life is bad but could be good if he would open his eyes, he has beautiful women wanting his attention but he only looks for a woman who only verbally and physically abuses him. His godfather only taught him to make a bigger Rasengan and how to dispel Genjutsu and weaken his seal forcing four tails of Kurama's chakra through his body before he spent the rest off his time peeping and the counterpart just sits there and takes it!

"_now's my chance" __thought GNaruto _seeing CNaruto (Canon Naruto) get into bed and fall asleep, while Jiraiya went to a brothel, vanishing in a Shunpo reappearing over CNaruto he placed his hand one his forehead and CNaruto's body burst into energy and incased him before GNaruto was standing there with only with whisker marks now.

He sat on the bed and dived into his mindscape.

**Mindscape**

GNaruto appeared between a room full of bookcases that went on for miles, and a sewer system, shrugging his shoulders he walked through the sewers looking around. After 5 minutes he came to 2 doors one with the kanji for eighth and the other had the kanji for control. He decided to go through the door that had the kanji for eighth

When he opened the door his eyes narrowed at the form of The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze bound in chains

"_So that bastard is here than that means Kushina may be here as well" __thought GNaruto _"might as well make him useful" he whispered as he placed his hand on Minato's head, as Minato body became transparent before it exploded signifying his soul has been destroyed.

"In every dimension this guys has the same skill set…sigh…well could be useful" GNaruto grumbled before he walked out of the empty room to the other door

When he opened the door he saw Kushina Uzumaki unconscious surrounded by a orb of gold energy. He walked into the orb and sat Kushina on the ground as she stirred from unconsciousness and looked at him

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked hopefully

"Technically yes" he answered while she looked confused before a screen appeared behind him and Kushina watched her son's life "My name is Naruto, your son is a mortal counterpart of me. I've been watching over him since he took the Chunin Exams. I've been waiting for your son to open his eyes to the real world he keeps letting people walk over him in hopes of being accepted." GNaruto explained while tears streamed down her face and her eyes were narrowed in rage

"What has that bastard Jiraiya been doing!" she said in rage seeing that Jiraiya didn't take his duty seriously.

"Nothing but being the dumb pervert he was, I don't know why you and your husband name him your son's godfather"

"He was only my husband in name." she said

"Huh, I only looked through his jutsu knowledge but not his memories what'd you mean by that?" GNaruto asked

"Minato was gay" she said while Naruto's eyes widen and his face turned green "we kept our relationship for public appearances, the only reason I got pregnant was an artificial insemination." Kushina explained

"OK…now that was uncomfortable" GNaruto said shivering "Now I want to know what you would think if I named you the Goddess of Darkness**"** GNaruto said smiling as her eyes widen

"Seriously?" she asked shocked while he nodded "That's great I accept!" she said gleefully

"Good I'll send a blood clone with you, to take you to Kami so you can train and get acquainted with your new family" GNaruto said as he before he bit into Kushina's neck pushing in his chakra as her hair started gaining blond highlights and the kanji for darkness appeared on her forehead.

"see you later Kushina-chan"GNarutosaid smiling softly

"Good Bye Naruto-kun" she said smiling before she and the clone vanished in a crimson flash.

Naruto turned and walked to the end of the hall where he arrived to see CNaruto shouting at the Kyuubi no Kitsune Kurama

"Don't you ever shut up?" he asked getting Kurama's and CNaruto's attention they turned and their eyes widen in shock before Kurama started whimpering

"W-Who are you?" CNaruto yelled

"My name is unimportant, now I want to know why you're here taking out your anger on Kyuubi?" GNaruto asked

"He's the reason my life is messed up he-"

"WRONG! Kyuubi didn't have a choice in the matter to attack Konoha, Kyuubi didn't tell the villagers that you were a jinchurriki, and Kyuubi didn't tell you to let everyone walk over why you just took it and act like a idiot smiling the whole time." interrupted GNaruto while CNaruto looked at him shocked "Your blaming the wrong person, the reason your life is like it is because of an Uchiha taking the Kyuubi from your mother resulting in your parents death, Hiruzen Sarutobi telling the villagers that you were the Jinchurriki when it was suppose to be kept a secret just like your predecessors, You hiding behind that mask of yours not taking your training seriously, and Jiraiya because he abandoned his duty as your godfather." he finished angrily while walking up to CNaruto

"Y-you don't know what yo-urkk!"

"Shut up!" shouted GNaruto as he chocked Naruto "You are my counterpart, the child of prophecy the bringer of peace, and I'll be damn if your going to continue to act like an idiot" GNaruto said before he placed his hand on CNaruto's chest " So what are you going to do drop the mask, or keep it on?" asked GNaruto as his hand glowed

"Fine…" CNaruto said coldly "How am I suppose to bring about peace when I can't even do the Rasengan one handed?" he asked as GNaruto looked into his eyes and only saw anger, and sadness as he placed him down on his feet.

"I'm here to help with that" CNaruto looked interested "I'm here to fuse with you" CNaruto's eyes widen

"What?"

"When we fuse you will get my knowledge, powers, and personality. Are you up for it?" GNaruto asked

"Yes!" yelled CNaruto

"Good and a heads up, every since you've been on this sorry excuse of a training trip I've been helping out villages and your probably in the bingo book." GNaruto said before he placed his hand on his counterparts head and everything flashed white and left in place was CNaruto only instead of a orange and black jumpsuit he was wearing GNaruto's clothes with the headband tied to the side of his pants.

"Incredible all these new abilities, I can use them to bring peace and kill that bastard Uchiha." thought Naruto grinning as he saw the vanish and the landscape changed to a forest surrounding a tower, before he turned around to see Kurama whose been silent since his godly counterpart appeared and was stretching his limbs.

"I'm sorry about blaming you for my problems." Naruto said bowing "I was wondering if you would like to work together ?" asked Naruto

"**What would us working together solve?" **asked Kurama looking down at Naruto

"I could get all the chakra you've lost. And send you to the summoning realm but the chakra would still be here while you regain your power there." answered Naruto while Kurama's eyes widen

"**Deal!" **yelled Kurama excitedly extending his fist to Naruto who bumped it with his a huge orb or chakra appeared over them.

"ok lets see" Naruto said as he sat down to meditate and concentrated to sense out Kurama chakra that wasn't sealed inside of him before he and Kurama formed the ram seal

**Real World**

**With Jiraiya**

Jiraiya was unconscious after being beaten by some hookers, thrashing around as the chakra sealed key for Naruto's seal as the yang part of Kurama's chakra burst out of Jiraiya's mouth heading straight for Naruto.

**Fire Temple**

About 30 monks surrounded a 14 year old boy, who was kneeling over with red chakra just oozing out of his body into the sky, while one of his hands looked demonic.

"Sora!. Just hold on well try to help you!" a monk yelled as the chakra suddenly stopped and shot off into the sky, leaving behind a unconscious boy.

**Kumo**

**Cemetery **

The BOLT forces of Kumo with their Raikage watching as the golden silver brothers coffins exploded as Kyuubi's chakra rushed out of them and flew through the air.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto's body was hit with the chakra and it flinched as his vest and v-neck burned away, and his muscles beefed up and a six pack formed. While his whisker marks grew more defined and his hair gained red highlights and lengthened to mid back while his canines lengthened.

He opened his eyes to reveal bluish purple eyes with fox-like slits and looked up to see Kurama was the same size as he was slowly but surely getting bigger.

"See you around Kurama, I Naruto Uzumaki here by allow you to leave to my mindscape to the summoning realm." said Naruto to Kurama

"**Thank you Naruto-sama." **said Kurama before he disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Naruto looked up at the orb and reached for it and a stream of chakra came down and a yellow flame like aura was being emitted from the boy. His body was completely yellow while he had black markings on certain parts of his body. He also noticed that his body also looked like flames was liking off the edges of his body.

"sweet it's full of life energy, guess I won't be loosing my mind anytime soon." said Naruto to himself smirking, before he started training till he heard Jiraiya calling him drawing him out of his mindscape.

**Real World **

Jiraiya had woken up in the middle of the street early. He had summoned the toad that held the key to Naruto's seal, but there wasn't any of Kyuubi's chakra sealed in there rendering it useless. Then he found out that Naruto was in the bingo book, which means Naruto was hiding things from him.

Currently he was trying to wake him up.

"C'mon kid get up now!" said Jiraiya shaking Naruto

"Groan…what do you want old man?" Naruto asked sleepily as Jiraiya was surprised by his appearance.

"W-what happened to you kid?" Jiraiya asked

"Nothing you need to worry about" yawned Naruto as he stretched while Jiraiya narrowed his eyes "What do you want old man?"

"I want to know why your in the bingo book?" Jiraiya asked

"read the profile old man…"

"I want to know why you never told me you've been helping out other countries?" Jiraiya interrupted angrily

"You have no right to anything from me. I've been with you for 2½ years and you only taught me how to make a bigger Rasengan, a half ass way to disperse a Genjutsu that probably won't work against a Sharingan user, and weakened my seal making go into four tails almost killing you. As well as some bullshit attempt teaching me a combination jutsu with a toad when you don't even know what my elemental affinities are or have you tried to find out. All you've done is be a pervert and leave me to my own devices, so I used the scrolls my mother left behind for me. Don't even ask about them, I have no obligation to give a sorry excuse of a godfather anything pertaining to my heritage." ranted Naruto before he got out of bed and vanished in a Shunpo

"H-he knows, what am I going to do?" Jiraiya asked himself as a tear ran down his face.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was on a hill pacing back and forth.

"_Maybe I should go apologize…No, I won't hide who I am anymore, no more apologizing, fuck the Akatsuki, fuck Sakura, fuck Sasuke, fuck Kakashi, and fuck anyone else who has a problem with me." _thought Naruto as his eyes changed into the eyes of a hollow.

**5 hrs later **

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking to the village quietly as Jiraiya was still sad about what Naruto had said before they left.

"_He's changed so much" _though Jiraiya

**Flashback 4 hrs ago**

"What about Sasuke Naruto!?" shouted Jiraiya not believing what he was hearing

"Fuck Sasuke! Sasuke made his choice to leave and he did it just like any other leaf missing nin he will be brought back dead or alive. Sakura can continue to chase him that's her problem not mine." Naruto said putting on his vest

**Flashback end**

**Naruto was thinking about his real precious people who knew the real him**

**Flashback 2½ years ago**

Naruto was standing in front of 4 women getting ready to leave for his training trip

"I'll miss you all, you 4 are the only reason I stay here" Naruto said

"we'll miss you to Naruto-kun, just bring us back a gift and we'll call it even" said a beautiful purple haired woman whose hair reached mid back, she had on a Anbu uniform with a cat ask hanging from her waist. She was Yugao Uzuki

"Yeah foxy-kun, just don't come back a pervert!" said a woman who had violet hair tied in a pineapple style and pale brown eyes which were pupiless. She wore a long brown trench coat and a fishnet mesh underneath. She was Anko Mitarashi

"Get stronger Naruto-kun, we'll be waiting for you to return." said a woman height of 5' 9" and had long raven black hair and red ruby eyes. She was dressed in a white bandage like dress with red sleeves. She was Kurenai Yuhi.

"We will miss you to Naruto-kun maybe you'll be able to get rid of that mask you wear." said a beautiful blonde hair woman wearing a grey blouse that showed cleavage for her I-cup breast under her green coat that had the kanji for gamble she was Tsunade Senju.

"me to Tsu-chan, I'll try my best and maybe when I come back I won't have to hide" Naruto said

Not many knew it but these 5 were incredibly close. Naruto had met Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao after he was kicked out of the orphanage, they rescued him when he was almost attacked by some civilians and have been close since each secretly loving each other. Tsunade and Naruto have been close since Naruto made the bet with her 6 months ago, he found her sitting on a cliff crying and comforted her, and they exchanged all their secrets with each other and have been close every since.

**End Flashback **

"_I can finally tell them how I feel" _thought Naruto smiling softly _"I can turn them into vampires considering my counterpart had a form of vampirism, maybe after I'm done here me and Anko can go to a vampire realm" _though Naruto as the sclera of his eyes filled with blood and veins protruded around his eyes and his canines lengthen to become fangs.

He looked up to see that the village gates were up ahead as he increased his pace.

Hokage Tower

Tsunade was looking out at the village with her hand over her heart.

"_today's the day Naruto-kun comes back, to bad Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao are on missions" _thought Tsunade before she turned to look at the bingo book that was on her desk.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki, The Blood King/ Juubi no Ookami _

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Abilities/Bloodline: abilities are unusual at best, but is able to fire energy blast that are more damaging than any ninjutsu and ranges from being a single to multiple shot to one that is capable of rivaling if not surpassing a Biju's Menacing Ball and even powerful enough to harm a jinchurriki in his/her Biju state. Also retains the ability to fly in a similar manner like the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage Mu and Onoki but is more versatile and move faster. Strength level is stated to be on par with that of Tsunade Senju and his speed apparently outclasses that of the Yondaime Raikage A Yotsuki and late Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Possesses the ability to fire beams of energy capable of outclassing an imari. Is highly skilled with a katana he calls Tensa Zangetsu. Shows evidence of being a Vampire. Also suspected to have a dojutsu but is unconfirmed _

_Taijutsu: Beyond Kage-level, defeated the 5 tails with only his fist and kicks_

_Genjutsu: Unknown if able to use them but seems to be immune to them._

_Kenjutsu: Kage Level_

_Ninjutsu: Kage Level, is capable of using all elements and sub elements. Known for Summoning Wolfs and Toads_

_Fuinjutsu: Master Level, safely removed the , Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and the Sichibi from their Jinchurriki. When the Biju were removed witnesses say that the biju called him Juubi-sama _

_Rank: SS class was able to defeat the Yondaime Mizukage single handedly and even fight on equal grounds with him in his biju state as well as other biju,_ _It was rumored he's punched through a ninjutsu with his bare hands and feet._

_History: Crushed Gato and his army of mercenaries and killed Zabuza Momochi, in Wave Country and is considered a hero of the people, is the Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, first person to defeat the Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku, helped end the Bloodline wars, seen fighting multiple Biju._

_Bounty: 450,000,000 alive Ame, 125,000,000 alive or dead Iwa , 50,000,000 alive Oto, _

_On-sight: Flee on Sight_

"_he said he was going to get stronger" _thought Tsunade with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Naruto" Demon**

"Zangetsu" God 

"Goku" Characters Dialogs

"_Ichigo" Character thought_

**Story Start**

**Konohagakure **

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was currently looking at the rookies, Jonin sensei's, and Clan Heads, who had came into her office. after she called them to show them Naruto's Bingo Book Entry, as she was about to speak a puff of smoke appeared between her and her guest.

When the smoke cleared standing there, with a serious look on his face was Jiraiya.

"Tsunade, we got a problem." said Jiraiya while a sinking feeling settled into her stomach

"Jiraiya did the Akatsuki get Naruto!?" she asked standing up

"What? No that's not it, but it is about Naruto." Jiraiya said while Tsunade let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked signaling for the Shinobi in the room to leave.

"No, let them stay." he said while she raised an eyebrow, and the others gave him their full attention. "This morning, I found out that Naruto was in the bingo book." he said

"You didn't know? That he was in the bingo book?" asked Chouza Akimichi.

"No we stayed away from hidden villages altogether. When I went to confront him about this he wouldn't say anything." he said as he proceeded to tell them what Naruto said.

When he looked at Tsunade again, he saw she didn't look surprise at all if anything she was smiling.

"Your not surprised by this Tsunade why?" he asked

"Because I already knew about Naruto's mask." she said while everyone's eyes widen

"What? But Sandaime-sama said he's had that mask on for years, and no one not even he knew what the real Naruto was like." Asuma said in shock

"That's easy, Naruto didn't trust you guys. The mask was a way to see if people were trust worthy." Tsume Inuzuka said

"What? But how would you know that Kaa-san?" asked Kiba

"Because I was there when he created the mask, me and some others. The real Naruto has a lot of hate and anger in him. I'm pretty sure he would've killed you all, if it wasn't for me and some other people." Tsume explained

"C'mon Tsume-sama, this is Naruto-baka we're talking about." Sakura said disbelievingly

"You, Kakashi, and Sasuke are the main ones that Naruto would love to kill." said Tsunade while everyone sans a few turned to her shocked

"She's right, Naruto stated and I quote 'Fuck Sasuke! Sasuke made his choice to leave and he did it. Just like any other leaf missing nin he will be brought back dead or alive, if alive then without his Sharingan. Sakura can continue to chase him that's her problem not mine.' end quote." Jiraiya said as everyone sans a few looked shocked

"Well it was only a matter of time." Hana said getting everyone's attention " The only Uchiha, Naruto ever liked was Mikoto-oba, and when Itachi killed her all of that love turned to hatred for anything Uchiha especially Sasuke. Sasuke reminds him to much of Fugaku a person Naruto hated vehemently." she finished while Sakura looked disbelievingly

"But how'd he get into the bingo book, and those skills if you didn't teach them to him Jiraiya-sama" asked Kakashi wanting to change the subject

"He learned everything from his parents scrolls which were sealed into him." Jiraiya said as the Jonin and Clan heads gasp "I tried to tell him to let me see it but he wouldn't hear any of it, and burned the scrolls completely." Jiraiya said while Kakashi looked livid as he always wanted Minato's jutsu "I was thinking of sparing with him today to see if he's able to stand up to the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said

"Um you do know he's a SS-class nin right?" asked Tsunade "As well he's been seen fighting multiple biju, so what's the problem Jiraiya?"

"I want to see for myself." Jiraiya said

"I'm game." a voice said as everyone turned to see the new Naruto leaning on the door frame, Hana, Shizune, Tsume, and Tsunade all pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun." they said while he smiled at them

"Glad to be back." he replied smiling

"Naruto-baka!" Naruto sighed and looked up to see Sakura glaring at him "Tell everyone that you'll bring back Sasuke-kun, like you promised me!" she demanded

"I will bring back Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha..." Naruto started blankly while Sakura smiled widely and everyone looked at him wide eyed "Dead for abandoning the Leaf Village, for a S-rank criminal wanted for the murder of the Sandaime Hokage." he finished causing Sakura's eyes to widen in horror.

"W-what? But what about your promise!?" Sakura screeched

"The promise was to bring him back, it never stated in what condition." Naruto said emotionlessly

"Now Naruto he is still a member of Team 7-"

"No he was a member of team 7, a team that shouldn't of been together in the first place." Naruto interrupted "Explain to me how did a mentally unstable Uchiha pass his mental evaluation exam." Naruto looked to Inoichi

"Well he didn't take a mental evaluation test." Inoichi said causing everyone's eye to widen, while Naruto scoffed

"Favoritism right, the Uchiha is an elite he doesn't need an mental evaluation exam." Naruto mocked

"That's exactly what the civilians said…" Chouza whispered to the other clan heads who nodded

"Anyway You want to fight Jiraiya then lets go fight." Naruto said smirking as he shunshin'd away with everyone following his chakra signature

**Training Ground 7 **

Everyone appeared to see Naruto waiting with his arms crossed, Jiraiya walked out and stood across from Naruto as everyone stepped back.

"Hn, Naruto-baka will lose to Jiraiya-sama, the bingo book just lied about all those accomplishments." Sakura said as she glared at Naruto's form, Tsunade and the others glared at her and shook their heads before Tsunade cleared her throat

"You both can begin Naruto-kun, Jiraiya!" she shouted

No sooner as they heard those words Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Jiraiya. But the battle hardened Shinobi didn't earn the title of Sannin for nothing. He caught the incoming fist at the same time aiming a kick to the blonde's side. Naruto caught the leg and pushed it back, the now free hand heading for his opponents face. Jiraiya let go of the fist he held and did three hand signs before slamming his hands to the ground.

**"Earth Release: Stone spears" **Sharp jagged spikes popped up from the ground aiming to pierce Naruto. The blonde leapt away from the spikes but noticed them popping up where he was going to land. Forming his most familiar hand sign a shadow clone popped to existence and threw him in another direction.

Naruto was already through a set of hand signs when he landed **"Lightning Release: Wolves Hunting!" **A pack of horse sized wolves made of various colors of lightning charged through the spikes heading for Jiraiya who substituted with a log.

**"Fire release: Flame Dragon Bullet!" **a voice called out behind him

Naruto didn't even turn in the direction of the voice as he put his hands into a single seal before calling out **"Water Release: Water Wall!" **a wall of water appeared behind him snuffing out the flames before every one heard **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"**

"He used water from the air! I thought only the Nidaime could do that!" Ino exclaimed loudly, while the clan heads murmured amongst themselves

Jiraiya sent another flame bullet at the water dragon, as the fire and water collided resulting in a loud hissing and steam to appear. The water returned to the ground revealing Naruto not even looking winded from the techniques.

"Impressive Naruto. I wonder how you got so good in water ninjutsu in only 2½ years?"

"Please old man that was nothing!" Naruto retorted "I haven't really had time to get accustomed to the chakra techniques my counterpart left me, since I was focused on the other powers." Naruto thought

"Well then lets turn it up a notch hmmm. **Ninja art: Needle Jizo!**"His hair elongated and headed towards Naruto.

**"Earth Release: Rock wall!" **Naruto said before slamming his hands into the ground, a hard rock wall rose out to block the spiked hair. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" Naruto shouted as he blew out a huge stream of fire destroying his earth wall at Jiraiya whose eyes widen before he jumped out of the was as his hair returned to normal.

"What the fuck how is the Gaki able to use such powerful techniques from four elements?" Jiraiya thought in shock. Before he noticed Naruto already finishing another set of handseals

Summoning Jutsu!" in a puff of smoke the two elders of the toad clan appeared before Naruto

"You summoned us Naruto-boy" Fukusaku asked as he and the others had been informed about Naruto's recent changes before they happened "Would you guys mind helping him go into sage. I want to fight him at his best!"

The toads nodded while the clan heads and jonin gasped "Is he crazy, wanting to fight Jiraiya-sma in sage mode?" Chouza asked while everyone continued to watch but the rookies

"What's sage mode?" Shikamaru asked

"Just watch and find out." Tsunade said they watched as the elders hopped onto Jiraiya's shoulders. Naruto watched his features changed and almost fell over laughing

"That's it, I'm not going to hold back you little punk. You will see the true strength of – GAH, what was that for?"

You are in a battle, a battle has no time for meaningless squabble" Fukusaku lectured

Naruto stopped laughing and stood back up but wasn't prepared for the increase in speed. Jiraiya kicked him with great force sending him across the field Naruto flipped and skidded to a stop.

"Wow, your strength is insane old man, least that new look gives you something"

Jiraiya dashed toward Naruto and roared "Sage art: Super Great Ball Rasengan" Naruto eyes widened as he barely dodged the attack.

Naruto knew he had to act fast and summoned two shadow clones and all three began going through hand seals. "Earth Release: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" a large Chinese dragon rose from behind him

"Fire Release: Great Fire Stream!"

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

"Collaboration Release: Flaming Behemoth"

Ma quickly went through some hand seals before letting loose a wide wave of water that removed the flames and slowed down the still steaming dragon. It was enough for Jiraiya to easily avoid. The three sages decided to do their own collaboration technique.

"Sage art: Oil stream"

"Sage art: Fire release stream"

"Sage art: wind release stream"

"Collaboration Technique: Bath of boiling oil"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed before he jumped to avoid the oil that was incinerating all that it made contact with. It kept traveling heading towards the spectators.

Naruto seeing the attack still moving used earth chakra to form a trench and navigate the attack to the lake

"What the fuck is Naruto and Jiraiya-sama doing these attacks are ridiculous. They could probably take out an army with some of them! Are they trying to kill each other!" Kiba stated with obvious shock written all over his face. While the genin nodded before a roar brought everyone's attention back to the fight. The two fighters were engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battle, before Naruto was launched back by an invisible hit with the Frog kata.

**"Sage art: Hair Needle barrage!" **Thousands of white razor sharp needles were quickly descending upon Naruto.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto quickly began going through hand seals he stated "Earth release: Earth Fort!"

A thick slab of rock rose up and surrounded Naruto blocking him completely from view. Another formed a dome around that slab.

"Fuck this! I need to use something else but what?" Naruto thought to himself before he smirked and stomped on the ground

Jiraiya heard a rumbling and stopped his assault just as he was launched into the air from the earth beneath him "What the hell?" he asked himself _"How'd he do that I never felt a spike of chakra!" _he thought

"Wood Release: Wood Dragon!" a Biju sized wood dragon came out of the forest shocking everyone as Jiraiya looked to see the dragon headed towards him at a fast speed. He hurried and summoned a clone to throw him out of the was as Naruto used a fire jutsu to incinerate the dragon.

"He's at his limit Naruto-boy. We're leaving" The toads said before they vanished in a puff.

Naruto walked towards Jiraiya who was huffing and puffing "Like I said, whenever you want to fight I'm always ready." Naruto smirked before he smelt a enriching scent, he was drawn to Jiraiya's blood as his throat felt like it was on fire calming himself as he started to visualize himself feeding on Jiraiya Naruto helped him stand before returning to Tsunade "I need to speak with you but first I'm going to my original home." Naruto said before he shunshin'd away to a hospital to relieve himself of his hunger for blood.

**Outskirts of Konoha**

Naruto appeared before a shrine with a blood bag, and started walking as he looked up at the Uzumaki Swirl on the shrine before he walked in, he looked around before he saw a rack filled with mask. He summoned clones and had them take each mask and seal them away into a scroll before he shunshin'd away to the Namikaze Compound.

**And Cut**

**Sorry to cut this short wanted to right this longer but have an emergency **


End file.
